


Touched by a fool

by OblivionTime



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionTime/pseuds/OblivionTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oni can’t wait to get back on punk ass Evans, but his hands gets put on hold when he runs into Excalibur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched by a fool

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr; Literally bumping into each other au

Oni straightened his tie to then tighten the knot on his tie. He’s looking good even though the brat Soul Evans tried to trip him up. He used the reflection from the window and admired his double button suit with golden buttons. His large sunburned hands ran over the fabric of his suit and he gave himself a large grin in the window. The cashier inside gapped at him before she looked away from his frightening sharp teeth.

It was a good day and he was going to get back at the punk Evans. He continued down the road and pulled out his notebook. He flipped open the page he marked with a red string and retrieved the pen from the back.

Plan of tormenting the punk ass; he could always pull a classic and torment him about his past revolving his musician family, or maybe his inferiority to his brother? That does the trick every time. But now he’s started to date that nuisance of a girl Albarn. He could always target her and get him worked up that way. He has stared at the girl for quite some time. Or maybe option three, getting his brother to visit Death City and then the nuisance of a girl will meet him, then just maybe, they’ll―

Oni went into a wall of porcelain and flesh and their things went soaring through the air. Glass shattered around him and his notebook landed beside the person he went into. “Fool!” He exclaimed and rubbed his back. “Watch where you are going!”

“Watch where you’re going!” Oni spat and reached for his notebook.

“Me? I saw you from miles away and you went right into me.”

“If you saw me, then why did you walk into me?”

“Exactly, fool, you saw me from miles away and you ran into me.”

Oni’s eyebrow twitched and his fingers tightened on his leather notebook. Who the fuck was that guy? Rude. Prideful. Unbearable.

The pale man brushed porcelain from his lap and started to collect the rolls of paper. Oni’s eyes caught sight of an equally pale can right beside him. Who the fuck was this guy? He certainly had no trouble with his legs since he crawled around the ground as he picked up his rolls of paper. He perfectly avoided the yellow glass shards so there was no legitimate reason for him to have a can! “Are you going to help me or not, fool?”

Oni’s stomach stirred.

This stranger was talking back to him.

He’s intrigued.

“Demanding.” He commented and helped the man with the abnormal long nose. He collected the scrolls and as he reached for the last one, their hands brushed. Their eyes locked. A really dark colour. He thought it was brown at first, but the colour repelled the light from the sun. It could only be a perfect shade of black.

“You broke my porcelain ducks.”

“You broke them by walking into me.”

The unknown man paused before he opened his mouth again. “I think an arrangement could be made. You will have to come with me to my home.”

Oni smirked wide. He liked where this was going. “As long as this arrangement doesn’t involve pants, I’m down with it.”

“No.” The man abruptly told him as he stood up on his feet. “Firstly, I’m Excalibur, secondly, I make the rules and thirdly, there are no clothes in my home.”

Oni couldn’t resist. Excalibur winked and he was all on whatever would happen with Excalibur.

The punk Evans can wait, he’s going to get some of Excalibur instead.


End file.
